


Photoshoot

by babyara



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: M/M, rps: friday night lights
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa fic mi è stata ispirata da questi due photoshoots: <a href="http://www.fnlgallery.com/coppermine/thumbnails.php?album=581">Taylor</a> e <a href="http://www.fnlgallery.com/coppermine/thumbnails.php?album=580">Scott</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic mi è stata ispirata da questi due photoshoots: [Taylor](http://www.fnlgallery.com/coppermine/thumbnails.php?album=581) e [Scott](http://www.fnlgallery.com/coppermine/thumbnails.php?album=580)

_Click… Click… Click…_

Il rumore della macchina fotografica era l’unico suono che si sentiva in quel vecchio magazzino in disuso. Per il resto sembrava di essere in un altro mondo. O almeno, questo era quello che pensava Scott da quando avevano iniziato il servizio fotografico.

Solo poco prima avevano posato anche Kyle e Zach, che ora se ne erano già andati, troppo impegnati per restare ad aspettare. Mentre lui, nonostante avesse già posato, era ancora lì ad aspettare che anche Taylor finisse il suo set di foto.

Silenzio e _click… click… click…_

Mentre quando avevano posato lui e gli altri era stato un continuo ‘mettiti così… sposta la testa… alza la gamba…’, ora che seduto su quel furgoncino c’era Taylor il silenzio regnava sovrano. Era proprio vero che la classe di un modello era una cosa innata. E Taylor aveva quella classe nel sangue, anche se spesso Scott si era chiesto come fosse possibile.

Non che non considerasse Taylor all’altezza del lavoro di un modello, no.

Lui aveva sempre visto i modelli come esseri di carta. Astratti e intoccabili. Troppo belli per essere reali. E quello era ciò che aveva pensato dell’amico quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta sul set di ‘Friday Night Lights’.

Aveva pensato che fosse… bello.

Bello e niente di più. Bello come un modello quale era prima di decidersi a provare la carriera di attore. Splendido e intoccabile. Quasi irreale con quei lineamenti così perfetti, quei capelli che gli incorniciavano lo splendido viso. E quegli occhi così lontani che nascondevano quello che era Taylor era in realtà.

Già. Quello che Taylor era. Quello che lui aveva scoperto con il tempo.

Il giovane sorrise ripensando a com’era cambiata la sua opinione sull’amico dopo solo una settimana di riprese. Gli era bastato conoscerlo, imparare a seguire i suoi ragionamenti contorti, imparare a pensare come lui, e Scott si era trovato irrimediabilmente attirato nella rete di Taylor.

Con lui non si annoiava mai. Passavano il loro tempo ridendo e scherzando. Facendo cose che non aveva mai pensato di fare in vita sua o di vedere fare a qualcuno che da molte, troppe persone, veniva considerato ‘solo bello’.

Per esempio quella volta che Taylor lo aveva portato a pattinare sul ghiaccio in uno stadio vicino a dove vivevano i suoi genitori in Canada. O la volta in cui, quasi timidamente, gli aveva mostrato il casco di Tim con le iniziali ‘JS’ incollate dietro.

Un sorriso dolce si formò sul viso di Scott… ‘perché lui gioca solo per Jay… è così che deve essere. Non mi interessa se la gente non lo sa, l’importante è che lo sappia Six’. E poi aveva sorriso, quel sorriso così dolce, così da Taylor.

 _Click… Click… Click…_

“Ma cosa diavolo…” Scott chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, accecato dal flash della macchina fotografica.

“Scusami, non ho potuto resistere,” disse Taylor avvicinandosi a lui con la macchina in mano, “dovevi vederti. Avevi un sorriso splendido… vedi, io te lo avevo detto, ma tu non mi ascolti. L’unica cosa che conta quando si posa per una fotografia è essere se stessi.”

Cosa che Scott di norma faceva, ma non su un set fotografico. Quando era salito sul furgoncino per i suoi scatti si era subito irrigidito, rendendo difficile il lavora sia per il fotografo che per lui. Taylor aveva cercato di aiutarlo, ma nemmeno lui poteva fare miracoli se l’amico era un pezzo di legno.

In quel momento arrivò il fotografo e seccato, prese la macchina dalla mano di Taylor, che guardò Scott cercando di non ridere. L’uomo fece due passi, poi tornò indietro dai due giovani che stavano per andarsene.

“Ehi, voi due, fermatevi un attimo,” disse l’uomo raggiungendoli, “le hai fatte tu queste tre foto?” chiese mostrando a Taylor sul display della macchina le immagini che aveva scattato a Scott poco prima.

“Sì, perché?”

“Perché il tuo amico è un manico di scopa, ecco perché,” poi guardò Scott, “senza offesa eh… ma è vero. Il tuo set fa pena, eri troppo rigido… però mi sarebbe venuta un’idea.”

Scott lo guardò, cercando di mantenere una calma che non sentiva.

“Che ne dici se ce ne andiamo tutti e le fotografie te le fa lui?” Chiese indicando Taylor.

“Lui?”

“Io?”

“Sì. Questa è l’unica foto decente di tutto il suo servizio. Taylor sei stato un modello abbastanza a lungo da poter fare anche il fotografo per un giorno. Ascoltate, facciamo una cosa. Voi provate. Scott, magari con lui ti senti più a tuo agio e riesci a rilassarti. Poi domani guardiamo insieme le foto e vediamo se possiamo tenerle buone, che ne dite?”

I due giovani si guardarono per un attimo dubbiosi, entrambi indecisi su cosa fare.

“Va bene dai, possiamo provarci, magari è divertente, che ne dici?” Disse alla fine Taylor guardando Scott.

“Se proprio hai voglia di perdere il tuo tempo, facciamolo.”

Il fotografo annuì consegnando la macchina a Taylor, “perfetto. Noi ce ne andiamo, vi lascio le chiavi del magazzino sul tavolo che c’è all’entrata. Chiudete bene quando avete finito.”

Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta dai due, l’uomo girò loro le spalle e se ne andò, lasciando Scott e Taylor fermi in mezzo ad un magazzino abbandonato con una macchina fotografica e un furgoncino come unica compagnia.

***

 _Click… Click… Click…_

Taylor sapeva perfettamente che stava scattando foto a vuoto. Il fotografo non avrebbe mai accettato per buoni quegli scatti. Scott continuava a restare rigido come un pezzo di legno e nessuna delle sue espressioni era naturale.

Il giovane era convinto che una fotografia potesse arrivare a racchiudere l’anima di una persona, ma la persona doveva essere disposta a dare tutto quello che aveva perché questo potesse accadere. Lui lo aveva imparato dopo anni di lavoro e non era stato facile.

Non si poteva pretendere che in poche ore Scott capisse, lo voleva solo più naturale. L’amico era un bellissimo ragazzo e questo dalle foto traspariva, ma la bellezza fine a se stessa avrebbe fatto di lui solo un ‘manichino di carta’.

Era così che Scott lo aveva definito quando si erano conosciuti. E solo perché faceva il modello. Taylor lo aveva odiato in quel momento, ma chi si credeva di essere?

Ma con il tempo avevano imparato a conoscersi, a rispettarsi e a diventare ottimi amici. Un po’ come Jason e Tim anche per loro due era fin troppo semplice capirsi al volo. Taylor non aveva mai avuto nessun amico fidato con cui parlare e sapeva che per Scott era stata la stessa cosa.

Taylor sapeva che questo era uno dei motivi per cui si erano avvicinati così tanto.

“Scott ti ricordi quella volta che ti ho portato vicino a casa mia a pattinare?” Chiese Taylor dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Scott lo guardò scoppiando a ridere, “sì, me lo ricordo. Ci stavo pensando poco fa.”

 _Click… Click… Click…_

Quel sorriso. Quello splendido sorriso che gli illuminava il viso. Taylor sorrise soddisfatto guardando Scott, che ora scuoteva la testa sempre più divertito.

Taylor continuò a scattare, parlando all’amico di tutte le cose divertenti che gli passavano per la testa. Si rese conto che quella era la strada giusta per farlo sciogliere un po’. Ora Scott sembra più a suo agio di fronte all’obbiettivo ed era esattamente quello che Taylor voleva.

“Sorridi ancora così Scott,” mormorò piano poco dopo, “sei bellissimo quando lo fai.”

 _Click… Click… Click…_

E la parole di Taylor si persero nel fiume degli scatti, ma nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarle molto presto.

***

 _“Sorridi ancora così Scott… sei bellissimo quando lo fai.”_

Non te le sei sognate quelle parole, le ha dette davvero. Ma perché? Perché forse è normale dirlo quando si fanno delle fotografie?

Sì, lo è, però… il modo in cui lo ha detto. Okay Scott, ora respira e non pensare a cose che non esistono, non è proprio il caso di farlo. Dovresti proprio smetterla di pensarci… dovresti smetterla di pensare a Taylor come a qualcosa di più che un amico… dovresti proprio farlo…

Anche ora: lui è lì che sistema la macchina fotografica, ti gira le spalle e tu… tu non riesci a smettere di guardarlo. Non riesci a non pensare a lui come a qualcosa di più… come a qualcosa che potrebbe… che potrebbe cosa, dannato idiota?

Eppure… il modo in cui lo ha detto…

***

 _“Sorridi ancora così Scott… sei bellissimo quando lo fai.”_

Devi essere completamente impazzito, non c’è una spiegazione logica e razionale per quello che hai detto. Certo, tutti i fotografi lo dicono ai modelli per invogliarli a continuare… ma certo non nel modo in cui io tu lo hai detto a lui.

Come hai fatto a essere così stupido? È Scott… è uno dei tuoi più cari amici e non fa niente se passi la maggior parte delle tue notti immaginando tutto quello che potresti fare se avessi quel corpo tra le mani… è Scott, cazzo.

Eppure… eppure i suoi occhi puntati sulla tua schiena in questo momento… non riesci a non percepirli, lo sai che ti sta guardando. Cosa vuole? Te? Ti vuole tanto quanto lo vuoi tu? Forse non ti ci vorrebbe molto a scoprirlo, forse dovresti solo avvicinarti a lui… fargli capire…

“Sei davvero bellissimo quando sorridi,” la tua voce è bassa mentre queste parole escono dalle tue labbra senza che tu abbia nemmeno il tempo di pensare a cosa stai dicendo, “dovresti farlo più spesso, Scott…”

E lo sai che ti ha sentito… non può non averlo fatto…

***

Taylor si girò a guardare Scott, restando però appoggiato al tavolino dove aveva posato la macchina fotografica. L’altro si sentì quasi bruciare da quello sguardo, in esso non c’era niente che avesse mai visto prima.

Senza dire una parola Taylor si avvicinò a lui, seduto nel vano del furgoncino, le gambe che penzolavano fuori. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia, gli occhi incollati a quelli dell’amico.

“Taylor,” la voce di Scott era poco più di un sussurro, “cosa… cosa stai facendo?” Gli chiese, sentendo le guance in fiamme sotto quello sguardo che lo stava tenendo incollato a quel metallo freddo, senza il coraggio nemmeno di muoversi.

“Sorridi ancora per me, Scott,” replicò Taylor, “solo per me…”

Il giovane allungò una mano, accarezzando piano il volto dell’amico. Per Scott fu come aver preso la scossa, e istintivamente si spostò indietro. A quella reazione anche Taylor fece un passo indietro, il cuore che batteva a mille, negli occhi la paura di aver fatto una stronzata enorme.

“No, Taylor, aspetta,” mormorò Scott guardandolo, “io non…” scosse la testa e si guardò attorno, sedendosi meglio sulla coperta appoggiata sul metallo del cassone del furgoncino. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa sarebbe successo il giorno dopo, ma non gli interessava.

Quello che aveva visto negli occhi di Taylor… quello che aveva provato quando lo aveva solo sfiorato… non poteva nascondere a se stesso quanto lo desiderasse, e non poteva nasconderlo nemmeno a Taylor effettivamente.

A quel pensiero si mise a ridere scuotendo la testa, “mio Dio, mi sento un quindicenne alla sua prima esperienza.”

Taylor restò immobile a guardarlo, incantato di nuovo da quel sorriso. Poi senza aggiungere una parola lo raggiunge sul furgoncino, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.

“Mio Dio Scott,” mormorò passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, “mio Dio… dimmi che mi vuoi quanto ti voglio io.”

Per tutta risposta Scott respirò a fondo, sdraiandosi sulla schiena, attento a fare in modo che le sue gambe fossero ai lati del corpo di Taylor, “secondo te?”

Annuendo Taylor gli appoggiò le mani sulle cosce, accarezzandolo piano, “se la cosa ti fa piacere,” mormorò piano togliendo le mani a fatica da quelle gambe e appoggiandogliele ai lati del viso, “non sono molto lontano dal sentirmi un quindicenne imbranato anche io.”

Scott sorrise scuotendo la testa e appoggiando le mani sulle spalle di Taylor, provando quasi un piacere fisico nel sentire quei muscoli sotto le dita, “baciami Taylor.”

La sua voce, bassa e roca, fece rabbrividire l’altro, che si abbassò su di lui, restando fermo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. Gli passò la lingua sulle labbra, sorridendo malizioso quando, sdraiandosi completamente su di lui, sentì il sesso duro di Scott sfiorare il suo, “siamo due stupidi quindicenni eccitati.”

“No,” replicò Scott ridendo, “siamo due uomini eccitati, Taylor. Perciò credimi, o stai fermo o fai qualcosa, non mi va di venire nei pantaloni dimostrando di essere davvero un liceale.”

Non uscì più un’altra parola dalla bocca di Taylor, troppo impegnata a togliere ogni respiro e ogni piccolo barlume di razionalità a Scott. Quando sentì la mano del compagno tra i capelli, con quella stretta forte e decisa, Taylor si spinse di più contro di lui, mentre le loro lingue insieme lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Se questo significava sentirsi un liceale al primo bacio… con quei brividi che gli stavano attraversando il corpo solo per quel bacio e per quello sfiorarsi dei loro corpi, beh, Taylor era certo che, da quel momento, avrebbe voluto sentirsi un quindicenne ogni giorno della sua vita.

Quando si staccarono per recuperare aria, Taylor sorrise a Scott, poi gli scostò ancora un po’ il collo della camicia verde che indossava, ringraziando mentalmente chi aveva deciso che dovesse portarla quasi completamente aperta: questo gli rendeva le cose più facili.

Iniziò a leccargli il collo, continuando a sentire quella presa forte tra i suoi capelli. Quando sentì un gemito lasciare le labbra di Scott iniziò a succhiare la pelle delicata del collo, del tutto incurante del fatto che, il giorno dopo, l’amico se ne sarebbe dovuto andare in giro con un segno molto visibile.

Dal canto suo Scott era del tutto disinteressato a qualsiasi segno. Quello che voleva era che Taylor non la smettesse mai di fargli provare quelle sensazioni. Tolse la mano dai suoi capelli e la infilò sotto il maglioncino che il compagno indossava.

“Mmmh, Taylor…”

Sorridendo Taylor si staccò dal suo collo, guardandolo, “tutto bene?”

“Sì,” rispose Scott ricambiando il sorriso, “solo, tirati su un attimo, siediti sulle mie gambe.”

Taylor lo guardò, cercando di capire cosa passasse nella testa dell’amico, ma subito decise di non porsi domande e si limitò a fare ciò che Scott gli aveva chiesto. L’altro allungò le mani verso di lui e gli slacciò il maglioncino sotto il suo sguardo attento.

“È di troppo, voglio poterti toccare,” mormorò Scott facendoglielo scivolare lungo le spalle.

Taylor annuì, finendo di sbottonare la camicia del compagno, poi lo aiutò a sollevarsi un poco per finire di togliergliela.

“Cazzo, sei perfetto, Taylor,” sussurrò Scott accarezzando il petto del compagno con la punta della dita, “questa pelle… è fatta per essere toccata… baciata… leccata… graffiata…”

“Nessuno ti vieta di fare tutto ciò che vuoi,” replicò Taylor passandosi la lingua sulle labbra.

“Me lo vietano i miei quindici anni,” mormorò Scott prendendo una mano di Taylor e portandosela in mezzo alle gambe, “vuoi davvero vedermi venire nei pantaloni, Taylor?”

Il giovane sorrise e per tutta risposta glieli slacciò. Poi gli tolse le scarpe e infine glieli sfilò insieme ai boxer, “direi che è meglio così, che ne dici?”

“Dico che hai perfettamente ragione però… tu sei ancora troppo vestito per i miei gusti al momento.”

“Sì, hai ragione, meglio rimediare,” detto questo si mise in piedi, sotto lo sguardo divertito del compagno. Si tolse gli stivali, buttandoli senza troppi problemi fuori dal furgoncino dove vennero raggiunti quasi subito dai suoi pantaloni e dai suoi boxer.

Prima di farlo aveva preso un preservativo dai jeans, lanciandolo a Scott che lo aveva afferrato ridendo, “ottimo lancio Kitsch.”

“Ottima presa Porter.”

Quando fu finalmente nudo Taylor tornò a sdraiarsi, gemendo contro il collo del compagno quando le loro erezioni si sfiorarono, “cazzo… ti voglio Scott…”

“Prendimi,” rispose semplicemente l’altro, graffiandogli la schiena e cercando di muovere i fianchi per ritrovare quel contatto con il sesso del compagno, ma il peso del corpo di Taylor gli impediva ogni movimento, “ora Taylor… ti voglio.”

Taylor annuì e si sistemò a fianco di Scott, baciandolo piano, con calma, staccandosi solo quando sentì impellente il bisogno di respirare, “non ho niente per facilitare le cose Scott e non voglio farti male. Però c’è qualcosa che potrei fare,” continuò, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, “se ti fidi di me.”

“Mi fido di te.”

“Girati.”

Nonostante fosse un po’ stupito dalla richiesta dell’amico Scott lo fece, sdraiandosi sulla pancia. Sospirò quando lo sentì sedersi sulle sue gambe e gemette piano quando sentì la sua lingua leccarlo alla base del collo e poi scendere, sempre più in basso.

Non era idiota al punto da non sapere cosa Taylor stava per fare e la sola idea lo eccitò ancora di più. L’idea di quella lingua avrebbe occupato i suoi sogni per molto tempo e lo sapeva. Gli sfuggì un urlo quando la sentì stuzzicare la sua entrata, quando sentì le mani di Taylor aprirgli un po’ le natiche per facilitarle l’accesso.

Mai nessuno aveva fatto qualcosa di così intimo su di lui, qualcosa di così intenso che lo stava facendo tremare di piacere. Quando Taylor sostituì la lingua con un dito gemette di nuovo, spingendosi istintivamente verso di lui, verso quel contatto che aveva bisogno fosse più profondo.

Taylor sorrise a quel movimento dei fianchi di Scott. Lo sentiva ancora rigido attorno a sé, ma a poco a poco l’altro si rilassò e allora provò ad aggiungere un secondo dito. Mentre muoveva le dita dentro di lui, mentre ascoltava i gemiti di Scott, si abbassò su di lui, baciandogli il collo e mordendogli una spalla, “ti voglio Scott.”

Scott cercò di rispondere, ma gli sfuggì solo un gemito più forte quando Taylor toccò quel punto così sensibile nel suo corpo.

“I-io… diamine Taylor… scopami, ti prego…”

“Sicuro?” Gli chiese Taylor, la bocca vicina al suo orecchio. Sentì il corpo di Scott tremare, non aveva mai pensato che solo la sua voce potesse fare un effetto simile a qualcuno, tanto meno a Scott. A dire il vero non aveva mai nemmeno pensato che avrebbe potuto trovarsi in quella situazione, non con lui… non che non lo avrebbe voluto, solo non lo aveva creduto possibile.

“Sì… cazzo, sì.”

“Bene,” replicò Taylor facendo scivolare le dita fuori dal suo corpo e ignorando il gemito di frustrazione di Scott, “non si può avere tutto, Porter,” mormorò spostandosi da lui, “ora girati.”

Ancora una volta Scott fece quello che l’altro gli aveva detto, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e guardandolo. Voleva toccarsi, sentiva un disperato bisogno di accarezzare il suo sesso ormai troppo duro, ma non lo fece. Voleva che fosse Taylor a farlo, voleva sentire le sue mani, voleva tutto di lui.

Taylor sorrise quando si rese conto che l’amico si stava trattenendo. Prese il preservativo che Scott aveva appoggiato accanto a sé e lo aprì, infilandoselo senza smettere di guardarlo, cercando di trattenersi dal buttarsi subito di lui.

Usò tutto il suo autocontrollo per sistemarsi con calma tra le sue gambe, facendogliele appoggiare sulle sue spalle. Si abbassò su di lui, le labbra sulle sue, gli occhi nei suoi e entrò in lui, cercando di fare piano, di non fargli troppo male.

Vide Scott serrare gli occhi e trattenere il respiro e si fermò un attimo, aspettando che l’altro gli dicesse qualcosa per continuare e sperando che lo facesse in fretta perché essere lì così, fermo dentro di lui, stava per farlo impazzire.

“M-muoviti…” mormorò Scott, il respiro accelerato, gli occhi ora fissi in quelli di Taylor. Faceva male, ma sarebbe passato. Quando sentì l’amico iniziare a muoversi dentro di lui gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, tirandolo verso di sé per poterlo baciare ancora e ancora.

Fu solo quando Taylor iniziò a muoversi più forte, colpendo quel punto dentro di lui che lo faceva impazzire che gettò indietro la testa, gli occhi chiusi i gemiti che ormai non riusciva a trattenere. Portò la mano tra i loro corpi, adesso voleva toccarsi, non ce la faceva più, ne aveva bisogno.

Taylor si accorse di quello che stava per fare e lo precedette. Scott urlò quando sentì la mano dell’amico muoversi su di sé veloce… sempre più veloce. Bastarono ancora un paio di spinte più decise di Taylor e la sua mano a farlo venire poco dopo, gemendo il nome del compagno.

Dal canto suo Taylor avrebbe voluto durare per sempre, avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai. Ma non ce la poteva fare, non ora che Scott lo guardava in quel modo, con gli occhi annebbiati dalla passione, il sudore sul viso e sulla bocca un sorriso che era il più bello che avesse mai visto.

Quando sentì che stava per venire si abbassò su di lui, baciandolo con trasporto mentre raggiungeva uno degli orgasmi più forti della sua vita. E continuò a baciarlo, incurante di tutto. Incurante del respiro che sembrava non voler rallentare, del cuore che batteva all’impazzata, desideroso solo di baciarlo per sempre, di non smettere mai.

Dopo un attimo che parve infinito uscì da lui, si sdraiò al suo fianco e rimasero entrambi immobili a guardare il soffitto del magazzino per un po’ di tempo.

Il primo a rompere il silenzio fu Scott. Si girò su un fianco, appoggiando una mano sul petto di Taylor, “che vuol dire tutto questo?”

L’altro sorrise passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, “che sono un idiota.”

“Uhm?” Scott inarcò un sopracciglio a quella risposta inaspettata.

“Cambio. Siamo due idioti. Avremmo dovuto farlo molto prima.”

Per un attimo Scott fu tentato di prenderlo a calci in culo. Taylor gli aveva appena fatto perdere un paio di anni di vita. Aveva per un attimo temuto che l’altro si fosse già pentito di quello che avevano appena fatto.

“E adesso che succede?”

“Succede che ci alziamo, ci vestiamo e andiamo a casa mia,” rispose Taylor.

“E poi?”

“Poi ci facciamo una bella doccia possibilmente insieme. Poi ordiniamo qualcosa per cena e poi andiamo a letto. Un letto è molto più comodo di questo furgoncino. E domani mattina ci sveglieremo insieme.”

“E poi?”

Taylor si girò a sua volta su un fianco, passò un braccio attorno alla vita di Scott tirandolo contro di sé e baciandolo con trasporto, “e poi lo faremo il giorno dopo e quello dopo ancora. E poi… poi non lo so, Scott. Poi vedremo. Quello che è certo è che non sono intenzionato a lasciarti andare. Non ora che so che è questo quello che vuoi anche tu.”

Scott annuì sorridendo. Sì, era quello che voleva. Era quello che volevano entrambi. Stare insieme, condividere qualcosa di così bello e intenso… il futuro… il futuro era un’incognita per chi faceva un lavoro come il loro ma, alla fine, l’importante era solo che fossero insieme.

Taylor e Scott. Come Six e Riggs.

Il giovane sorrise e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Taylor, “andiamo a casa.”

“Sì, Scott,” replicò Taylor ricambiando il sorriso, “andiamo a casa.”

Insieme fino a che il destino avrebbe voluto.

***

“Taylor ha un futuro come fotografo,” mormorò l’uomo guardando i provini che l’attore aveva fatto all’amico la sera prima.

La sua assistente prese il provino e lo guardò annuendo, “in questa Scott è bellissimo. Ha un sorriso incredibile.”

“Potere di Taylor, dici?”

“Potere dell’amore mio caro,” rispose lei andandosene con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

L’uomo la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio mentre se ne andava, poi prese due foto, quella di Scott sorridente e una di Taylor e le mise una di fianco all’altra annuendo. Sì, forse questa volta la sua assistente ci aveva visto giusto.

Lasciò le foto sul tavolo, una vicina all’altra. Poi se ne andò per qualche ora per sbrigare alcuni affari. Quando tornò a riprenderle trovò un post-it appiccicato a metà tra le due foto.

“Insieme… per sempre…”

Solo qualche ora dopo, dopo aver chiesto a chiunque chi avesse scritto quel dannato bigliettino, venne a sapere che Scott e Taylor erano passati a vedere i provini mentre lui se n’era andato.

 _Fine._


End file.
